Zombies
Zombies, sometimes known as the Walking Dead, are animated corpses and are the main enemy of the SAS: Zombie Assault series. They have come in many shapes, sizes, and colors throughout the SASZA series, but they all share one thing in common: a seemingly strong hatred for SAS soldiers. The story behind these zombies is not clear. According to , they seem to be the result of some lab experiment. However, since there's no defined chronology and since the appearances of zombies vary from game to game, this may only account for one strain. SAS: Zombie Assault In the original , zombies come in six forms. The first two seem to be variations of the Swarmer. A third zombie exists which is categorized by its large size and pink-red skin, and may be a Butcher. The fourth is a Wizard-like Skeleton. The fifth is a smaller, Skeleton that is summoned by the Wizard-like zombie. The last type is a Skeleton that appears to be the skeleton of a bat. SAS: Zombie Assault 2 In both the Swarmer and the Butcher make a reappearance. The game also adds three more types of zombies, two of which are the Choker and the Sprinter. The third is one that appears less often, and is much more deadly. It looks to be an elderly man, and extends its tongue to attack, and is much tougher than the other two. Insane Asylum In , the expansion to SAS: Zombie Assault 2, three new zombies are added to those already from Zombie Assault 2. One is the Clown Zombie, whose head will explode when it reaches the player. The second resembles a Sprinter from SAS: Zombie Assault 3, but larger, and can shoot projectiles. The third new type is Skeletons. SAS: Zombie Assault 3 SAS: Zombie Assault 3 has the largest number of zombies in the main SAS series. Returning enemies include the Swarmer, the Choker, the Sprinter, Butcher and the skeleton. New enemies include the Shadow, Mamushka, Devastator which only appears on SAS3 (Expect Super Devastator). Swarm Zombie: "Fairly easy to kill, but watch out for them in large numbers: they aren't called Swarm Zombies for nothing" :The average zombie. Most plentiful on every wave, uses three different skins. The stats of the swarm zombie are the base health, speed, damage, and attack rate. If left unattended, they will eventually form giant groups, which easily overrun players and destroy barricades in seconds. Near worthless threat in small group, in large groups taken down by anything that pierces ( shotguns, pistols, some assault rifles, etc.). Sprinter: "Fast but weak" :The Sprinter is the weakest zombie in the game. Even in Purge mode, giant groups of these can be taken lightly, if running in a straight line that is. Sprinters are the fastest enemy in the game, and are faster than you. Their stats would go for low health, highest speed, high attack rate, and average damage. Sprinters can be dodged if you run straight left or right, as it will catch up and attack but miss. The most dangerous thing about these enemies is that they will kill you when you are vulnerable: reloading while being close to these will be a pain, since you have to move away from other zombies. Also, sprinters have the ability to, if you are running and you turn or go diagonal, you slow down, and this lets them hit you, or if they come from the side, since they are faster than you they will hit your side, and many of them doing this in unison or right after the other will destroy your health supply. To dodge their most dangerous attack (the side-swipe), move opposite to where they are coming from, or shoot them early. Choker: "Tough and nasty" :Of the four basic zombies (Swarm Zombie, Sprinter, Choker, and the Skeleton), this one is the toughest. Being faster than a Swarm Zombie but slower than a Sprinter, having a rate of fire with the same stats as its speed, having the highest health of the three basic zombies, and an average damage, it takes three shots from an FN FAL to take one down. Pierce weapons are recommended the most on these than the previous two. Butcher: "Contains a revolting, wriggly surprise" :The Butcher is the first zombie you meet with a health bar, sort of like an upgraded Choker. This zombie is the slowest of the advanced zombies (Butcher, Shadow, Mamushka, and the Devastator), has a higher than average damage percentage, an average attack rate, and more health then the Shadow, but less than a Mamushka first stage. Seems easy enough, but when killed releases 5 worms, which are faster than Skeletons but slower than Sprinters, do the lowest damage, die in one hit of anything (but have the fastest attack rate in the game) and have the ability to attack without having to stop moving. The worms can be argued as worse than Sprinters. If you reload after killing a Butcher, then 70-% of the time you will take damage from the worms. If they hoard on you, they drain your health relentlessly, since they attack while moving forward. Shadow: "Follows you relentlessly, ignoring all obstacles" :This is the third most annoying thing in the game (not including laggy zombies and purge mode). This zombie is the fastest of the advanced enemies, but is slower than worms and Sprinters, yet faster than Skeletons. They have high speed, a bit higher than average attack rate, more health than Chokers but less than Butchers, and average damage. It is a black entity, with glowing red eyes that stand out, known for just flying out of mobs of slower zombies. The Shadow earns its name though, for having a devastating ability: They can pass through walls and barricades (regardless of damage). This zombie ruins camping, as it will attack through walls. Makes you run for a small bit, but no real problem. Mamushka: "Splits in two, then two again..." :One of the hardest zombies in the game. All zombies in SAS 3 tend to noclip every now and then, mostly when going around corners. Gallery Category:Zombies